


Good Boy

by lannister



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Plug, BDSM, Blindfolds, Butt Plugs, Cock Tease, F/M, Gags, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Incest, Light BDSM, Mild S&M, S&M, Sibling Incest, Teasing, Twincest, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannister/pseuds/lannister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine person A of your OTP horny, tied up and moaning helplessly as person B teases them to the point of begging."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my dearest Emy. I wrote this dirty fucking to show the affection I have for our friendship. And I think that's beautiful.

Jaime lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

It's been twenty minutes since he last saw Cersei. She tied him up, gagged him, and refused to answer his questions as to what was going on. She warned him he would be punished for every time he tried to untie himself. He didn't listen, of course, and earned himself a blindfold. Just before she put it around his head, she showed him a rather small anal plug and warned him about the consequences of disobeying again. He didn't dare to move.

And there he was, laying the way she left him, hard and eager and waiting. It seemed like years would pass sooner than Cersei would return. Just as he was about to give up hoping, he heard the door switch open, and he prayed to God it wasn't Tyrion or Tywin coming back home early.

He tried to speak - _"Cersei?"_ \- forgetting he's gagged, and only a muffled moan came out. He heard the familiar laugh, and felt so much relief.

"You're pathetic."

The steps got closer to the bed, and he tried to follow the sound but failed. Cersei sat on the bed next to him, and put a hand on his lower stomach. He shifted his hips, desparate for any physical contact from his twin, his other half; yet he gave up once he remembered the punishment she promised him if he disobeyed her again.

"Look at you, all tied up and horny. You're cute." She laughed, and he moaned in response. 

Her hand moved lower, and lower, and just as he hoped she might touch, she only brushed against his cock and moved to his thighs. She made small circles around, driving him crazy. He tried to say "Please" so desperately, but nothing came out. Her hand moved up, and up, until she was finally where he wanted her to be.

She grabbed him so quickly it took him by complete shock and surprise. He started shaking, and lifted his hips up again. She sighed and let go of him once again. Once he forced himself to calm down, she continued, stroking him slowly, kissing his neck. Her other hand rubbed his chest before she held his cock firmly in one hand and rubbed it against her palm on the other hand. He felt as if he was about to explode.

"I'll ungag you now - but you have to promise me you'll be a good boy."

He felt fresh air in his mouth moments later, and mentally thanked her for it. She continued stroking him, even slower than before, teasing and torturing him at the same time. "Be a good boy, Jaime. Come for me. Come for your sister." And that was all it took him. He came, shaking and moaning and imagining Cersei's body on him, trying to ignore the darkness. Her strokes were even slower - if that was possible - as he spilled his seed, and he could hear her laughter through it. 

"Good night, baby." She said as she got up. "I'm looking forward to tomorrow night." She kissed his cheek and with that, she was gone. 

Jaime may be forced to sleep tied up and blindfolded, but as he tried to calm himself down and try to fall alseep, all he could think about was how he couldn't wait for tomorrow night.


End file.
